Revenge
by TaylorThePyro
Summary: Luke was captured, tortured and unjustly accused. Is Darth Vader would help him? What do his friends as they find out the truth? Will they be on his side and could consider him a traitor?
1. Chapter 2

Admiral named Spec arrested them enough smoothly.

\- We do not give up so quickly Lord Vader- she shouted those words very nimbly up snatching.

\- Bring them to my ship and watch. If you flee Admiral will be punished for it immediately. - I said with horror.

\- Yes my Lord - He said, and took them. He led them from the noise in my spaceship. And I started to look around the room. It was huge. There were beautiful paintings and invisible faces. They were old furniture from which you can see the enormity of dust. I walked on, and I heard a scream.

 _ **It was my son.**_

I thought, and ran quickly into one of the rooms. I opened the door what I saw scared me like never in my short and miserable life. My son was lying on the operating table. He was cruelly tied to the table.

So cruelly that you see no blood pool to the site. He was scratched whole, had scars, miter. He was half naked. On the abdomen, legs have full hurts skin. He was terribly emaciated, hair was in disarray. He was terribly pale.

Slowly he began to lose its power. It's frightening what could pass my poor angel.

-Father! - He whispered to me. And I turned to the torturers confusion. One stranger spoke.

\- Please do who we have here. Welcome to Lord Vader! What those we serve? Skywalker finish up for you. So as I dreamed it. One more attempt and die.

He chuckled. I am in rage turned on the lightsaber and attacked them. I felt like my blood pounding in earnest agony in his veins. First I strangled, later attacked. I did this quickly and a strictly.

I took care of every detail of my perfect killing.

 **As whore dared to touch what is mine? Who helped them?**

And then let the power of the dark side of me mastered. I killed cruelly and without conscience. After this quietly without conscience turned off my lightsaber.I love it is quite practical. Thanks to the Dark Side calmed my desire to kill.

After this action turned to my son.I went around the table and gently unhooked and untying the belts by fixing my only from this cruel table. After the solving the called him.

\- Luke? My little Jedi alive? - he stroked his beautiful but damaged his hair.

\- I live but I feel that going to die and go to the next world.-he said in a whisper

-Do not you die you understand? Remember you have to be conscious doctor will be here soon. Ciiiii … - I touched his hair.

\- You are safe. Calmly my small.


	2. Chapter 3

I rzekł do niego i powiedziałem do medyków.

\- Musisz upewnić Skywalker przeżył. Nie obchodzi mnie, co oznacza, że korzystać. Jeśli on umrze to będzie twoja wina i podnoszenie za to odpowiedzialność. Rozumieć?

\- Tak, mój panie. Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy. - Odpowiedzieli i delikatnie wsuń stół z pacjentem do mojego statku. Ale zanim włożyli na niego koc, żeby nie zamarznąć. Zanim przyjechałem do statku, który zaczepił mnie admirał.

\- Mój panie, mamy szpiegów. - Spojrzałam na nich. To ta sama rasa, która chciała odebrać życie mojego ukochanego syna.

\- Jesteś odpowiedzialny za szkody Skywalkera. Jesteś bezużyteczny, głupi i głupi. Kto ci powiedział, co go boli? Nie słyszę?

\- Ale my nie chcieliśmy ...

\- Nie interesuje mnie to nieudana Twój alibi. Jesteś żałosny. Nie masz żadnego pojęcia, co robisz.

 **Podniosłem rękę i zaczął ściskać ich słabe gardło. Ten doskonale opanował sztukę liczenia się przez te wszystkie lata. Lubię moc, a zwłaszcza przemocy.**

\- O mój Pan- cichu zaczął złapać oddech, ale nie mógł. Zabiłem ich dusi całą swą moc. Spojrzałem na niego. Widok był wspaniały, nawet sensacyjne wziął głęboki oddech. Po dusi ciało spadło na zimnej podłodze. Spojrzałem na oficerowie byli przerażeni mojej obojętności.

\- To jest lekcja dla wszystkich, którzy chcą mi zdradzić przyszłość.

\- Tak, mój panie! - Posłusznie odpowiedzieli chórem.

W pełnej satysfakcji I pomaszerował z moim posłuszny moim lojalnej załogi promu po chwili .I już poleciał w przestrzeń jak najdalej od zimnej, brzydkiego planety I wkroczył do pokoju, w którym obecny jest już skąpane i czyste, ale ledwo Luke świadomy.

\- Chcę zgłosić się na stanie zdrowia Skywalker.- powiedziałem medyków.

\- Jest pełna blizn. On złamał kończynę. Powrót nawet spalone. W ciele istnieją różne trucizny. Obecnie pracujemy nad lekarstwem dla tych powodów. Jego zdrowie jest disastrous.- Wyjaśnił, medyk, a ja stałem nad synem łóżku. To wygląda blado i ciche.

\- Co dalej planem? - Zapytałem

\- Chcemy, aby przeprowadzić aborcję. Chcemy, aby usunąć z brzucha Jedi metalowym narzędziem.

\- Dobre-odpowiedziałam ale teraz chciałem być tam dla mojego syna.

\- Dziękuję medyka. Możesz iść.

\- Tak mój Pan- Wyszedł i mówiłem;

\- Luke're głodny? Jak się masz? - Położyłem dłoń do czoła. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy jest gorączka.

\- Szkoda. Co Leia i Han? - Zapytał ostrożnie

\- Solo i Organa są w moim cell.- powiedział

\- Można je uwolnić? Oni nie są winni. - I zaczął mocno kaszleć.

\- I co ja mam? - Zapytałem z ciekawości.

\- Postaram się być posłuszni Ciebie. I nie ucieknie i nie będę kłamać .- zaczął kaszleć i kichać.

 **W sumie, dobry interes z nim. Więc nie uciekaj, bo w takim stanie, że wątpię próbował, ale kto wie później.**

Myślałem o tym, jak go poprawić oferta poduszki i kołdry, aby wygodnie.

-Fine. Zabiorę twoje słowo moje son.- Powiedziałem mu, jak podłączyłem go do kroplówki.

\- Ojcze, nie boli jak needles.- mi odpowiedział drży przed igłą.

\- Ja też ich nie lubię. - Powiedziałem mu, aby igła podłączyć żyły głównej, a przy okazji, pocierając obolałe ramiona od kroplówek. ;)


	3. Chapter 4

I zacząłem powoli gładząc jego włosy. Potem poszedłem do mojego głównego miejsca: dowodzący statkiem. Z okazji podróży już nam się udało, więc wylądowaliśmy. Ale zanim pójdę do mojego prywatnego domu, więc poszedłem z moim wiernym admirała Piette do swojej celi, aby odwiedzić mój piękny guests.I otworzył drzwi za pomocą moc komórki i nagle powiedziała.

\- Co myślisz? Nie zawdzięczamy Skywalkera. Siedzimy tu z Han nie jest winny. Nie masz dowodów, z wyjątkiem bez świadków. - Zaczęła dyplomatycznie pytania zadać sobie siedzi na metalowym krześle obok Solo, który patrzył na mnie bez wyrazu.

\- Trochę szacunku Wasza Wysokość! Słuchaj tego, co mam do zaoferowania. Postanowiłem, że będę cię zwolnić.

\- Co? Lord Vader żart prawda? Nie kłamię do nas. I tak wiemy, że umrzemy. Nigdy nie pozwól go za nic. - Odpowiedział z cynizmem.

-No Kapitan Solo. Mam mały kontrakt z Skywalkera.

\- Myślę, że się śni. Nie będziemy ci go. Nigdy w życiu. - Powiedziała, że to staje się proste i niemal sycząc na mojej twarzy.

\- Wyobraź sobie, Leia, że nadal będę go leczyć. Co chcesz z nim iść do buntu? Wiesz chorób władzy? Myślę, że nie. Chcę wyleczyć, bo mi zależy. Nie wiem you.- powiedziałem poważnie

\- Ok. Zgadzamy się! Ale pod warunkiem, że teraz widzimy go i upewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku z nim. - Powiedział Han Solo

\- Dobrze. Admirał powiesić na ręce kajdanki i dostosowania ich do Łukasza.

\- Tak, mój Pan - powiedział Amiral Piett

Posłusznie mocowane kajdanki i zaprowadził ich prosto do bezradni mój, jak księżniczka zobaczyła go przychodzą bieg do niego, jego niebieska tunika powiedziała.

-Cześć Luke! Jak się masz? Czy brakuje czegoś?

\- Witamy Leia! Tak, to mnie nie boli. Czuję terrible.- smilling

-I Nadzieję, że odzyskane dziecko w powrocie do nas- Han roześmiał się i delikatnie poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Tak course.- Powiedział,

\- Cóż, rozmowa dobiega końca. Trzeba było przez krótki czas. Widzieli, że nie jest ani torturowany lub wykorzystywane w jakikolwiek sposób. Jak wiesz, twój ukochany przyjaciel potrzebuje dużo odpoczynku teraz. Teraz pozwolisz warunek, że nikt specjalnie powiedzieć o tym wydarzeniuktóre księżniczka została założona here.-I machnął ostrzegawczo palec w ich kierunku.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Lord Vader. Bardzo dziękuję za życzliwość. I proszę nie brać nas za idiotów. Cześć Łukasz! - Pocałowała go w czoło. -czekaj!

\- Admirał je prowadzić i upewnij się, że odleciał jak najszybciej. Nie chcę je na głowę.

\- Tak mój Pan- Zabrał je ze sobą i zaprowadził ich na statek .Więc po raz kolejny zostałem z Skywalkera i lekarzy.

\- Skywalker! Odwróć się na plecy. Musimy o smarować rany i opatrunek. -

 **Mój syn nie CON powoli, ale przez medyk obrócił się na brzuch. Jak zaczęli go nasmarować i bandażowanie mój młody Jedi zaczął jęczeć z bólu.**

\- Nie mam żadnych środków przeciwbólowych? Skywalker nie może cierpieć.

\- Oczywiście, że go dać Vader.-Pan powiedział do mnie i zrobiłem kilka zdjęć.

Dostał trzy zastrzyki bolało mniej. Reszta odbywa się bez bólu. Jak moje dziecko przewracać delikatnie i ostrożnie na tylnym medyk musiał zszyć blizna go. Więc dałem mu kolejną dawkę wtrysku i zaczął skórę wokół jego głowy zszywane.

Mój anioł był bardzo spokojny i cierpliwy. Być może, że jest Jedi, dobrze? Tak pasuje mu to przekonanie. Po tej operacji, lekarze maści rozmazany jego ręce, nogi i bandażach go całego. Mój biedny, mały, bezradny, Luke.

 **To wygląda jak mumia hahahahaha**

\- Ojciec? - Mówił do mnie delikatnie władzy.

\- Tak mój syn? - Zapytałem go, delikatnie masując rękę, gdy igła wbitą.

\- Czy możesz mi przynieść wody? Jestem thirsty.- zapytał nieśmiało

-Tak Z course.- rozmawiałem z nim i osiągnął dla mojego prywatnego nadajnika.

\- Żądam zimnej wody ze słomką. Natychmiast .- powiedziałem do mojego osobistego robota na statku.

Przyszedł po chwili robot ze szklanką pełną wody. Wręczył mi go i dałem szklankę do mojego syna.

\- Pij powoli syna. Nie spiesz się, mamy time.-powiedziałem i zauważyłem mój mały jak powoli pił.

Pił dość szybko. On był bardzo spragniony. Nie jestem zaskoczony. Bardzo mi go żal. Po wypiciu Postawiła szklankę na biurku obok niego i powiedział: - Dziękuję moim ojcem! - Powiedział

\- Nie dziękuj! Natychmiast przyniesie do mojego prywatnego domu. Relax będzie dobrze. Będziesz miał doskonałą opiekę. Nie bój się. Ochrona Ciebie zostanie rozpatrzone after.- I poklepał go delikatnie na złotym, wspaniałe włosy, a po chwili poszedł z nim stół do mojego domu.

Miał na sobie aktualny koc. Nie chcę, żeby mój biedny chory. To jest teraz dla mnie najważniejsze.

 **Ważniejsze od cesarza lub galaktyki.**


	4. Chapter 1

I'm Darth Vader. I am with some of the most important dark lords. I was looking for my son for a few months. I was worried about him. I do not feel his power. As if missing among millions of stars. I'm angry because of this. If he gets hurt I swear to murder in cold blood and I will not regret this is mine and will rule at my side as a pupil and son.

I can not afford a moment of weakness. I am powerful, as well as the patient. But I hate the wait is tedious. He wants to be as soon as Emperor. He wants to restore peace and justice. Padme did not understand. I hate her. She betrayed me, and yet it all kind of my fault.

\- Lord Vader! We have a message. Skywalker is on the planet Mybs.

\- Well! Prepare my spaceship.- I said to them

-Yes my Lord.- he said and walked in the opposite direction corridor.

We're located on the bridge. My strong force fills me. I feel defeated. But I hate my kostriumu. I hate the Emperor's all his fault. I hate him. With these thoughts with a loud breath and step I got to my ship.

\- Request permission.-The admiral said.

And after a while I was a super space. I saw a star she so much reminded me of my son. It was downright beautiful blue color. Because long flight finally got to uklładu Mybs planet. It was a planet rather cold and unkind to his officers. She was covered in ice. But I noticed a great ice-covered fortress. We could not go but I took out my lightsaber and cut the metal door. I kicked quite powerfully hinges and my faithful crew went inside.I saw darkness but by the power turned on the light.

\- Admiral, take your people and go the other way. I myself will go straight. I have a feeling that I will have something of interest there.-I said to them and I set out in my own way. I moved very loud. What I saw surprised me very much. I saw my beloved rebels.

\- Well, welcome to Princess Leia and Captain Solo. What are we doing here? -

I talked to her to them with curiosity.

\- Oh, what are you doing here?- She screamed at mnie.- will not let you hurt our Luke. It is important to us.- He finished courageously.

\- We'll see, we'll see. This case interests me too. What happened to your beloved Skywalker? He disappeared? - I said to them threateningly.

\- Admiral! Please arrest them .- I said to him with a note of authority.


End file.
